The Demonic Love
by LuLuChan7
Summary: A forbidden love between one bleach character and one character that I made up. Funny, Romantic, Fantasy, Adventure... All of those things are here. hope you like it ;


**Lu_Lu_Chan7**: After a lot of thinking I released that my first story would be too long and take a lot of time witch i don't have for the time being so I will drop it for now. And now I will make a new story witch (i hope) won't take to much time. Thank you for understanding =) And another thing. You may find this in Naruto section because there will be.. Oh I won't tell you everything. its a suprise ;))

After a long time after Aizen was defeated, all of the espada were defeated. So they thought. But some of the espada have survived and scattered all over the universe. But one of them came to a planed named The Demon Planet. As you may guessed that was the place where Demons live. In the mountain part of The Demon Planet in the deepest forest between two mountains appeared, to demons, a strange creature. And there begins our story…

„Ughhh…"a sound came from the bush. „Were am I? "Those words barely made a sound. The man stud up and looked around him. He saw trees, many trees and he figured that he is in some kind of forest. But not an ordinary forest. There was a strange sound; like the trees were crying and it looked like a ghost forest. He remembered everything. Who he was, His name, where he lived...Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, 6th espada in Aizen's arancar started to walk wondering how he got here, but stopped because he heard a strange sound behind him. It sounded like two monsters were battling. He ran to the place where the sound was coming from and saw two creatures battling. One was a wolf-like creature and the other had a hood and a cape so he didn't see who it was or how it looked like. „Hey! "He shouted in an instant. The two creatures stopped and turned their heads towards him. The wolf-like creature screamed at him and came towards him. Grimmjow wasn't scared; he was smiling because he thought that a creature like that couldn't harm him. The wolf stretched his arm and stabbed Grimmjow and a massive pain came to him. *What? How the hell could this lowlife hurt me?* he thought. Wolf came after him again but Grimmjow couldn't see anymore because he was unconscious.

„Ughh..." Again that was the first thing Grimmjow said when he came to. „Where am I? " „You are in my house…"a gentle voice answered. Grimmjow raised his heads o he could see the person who that lovely voice belonged to. „Who are you? "He couldn't see very well, he struggled to see normal but still couldn't see the face of that person. „You are a woman? " She giggled „Yes I am. And you are a man I guess. "She seems to have fun. „Who are you? "He repeated the question. „Wouldn't you think that you aren't in a position to be asking questions? "Grimmjow knows that she is right. She giggled again „I will answer you anyway. My name is Amaya Yukiko. "„Why am I here? "He pushed to know everything he wasn't aware of. „Isn't it rude to ask questions like that and even won't say your name. " Amaya had a point „ Grimmjow jeagerjaques. Can you now answer the question? "Amaya ignored that question „Grimmjow…. Can you see clearly? "Grimmjow was stunned. She knows that he couldn't see clearly. Amaya saw his face and everything was clear. „I guess not… What are you?" Grimmjow didn't know what that question meant and Amaya sensed that. „Are you a Demon or an Angel or an Animal Spirit? "„Neither…" Grimmjow answered with a sing. Amaya seemed confused „Then what are you? " Grimmjow was hesitated… „Hey if you don't want to say it it's okay…"

Amaya said with an angel-like tone of a woice. „So what are you? An Angel? "Amaya started laughing like crazy. „Hahahahahaha… You really can't see. But I guess that should be a compliment so thank you Laver boy." Grimmjow was irritated „Ok Ok, make fun of me. I was just asking. So what are you? "„ Hmm… I guess I'm a mix of a Demon and an Angel. I don't know exactly. But don't picture me like some kind of blond hared girl with haven like eyes and white wings wearing a plane white dress. I'm more like a DEVIL! "Amaya was having fun. Grimmjow started to think how Amaya would look like. *black hair, devil's horns, red, tight, short dress, litle spiki tail, a whip…* Grimmjow kinda liked that idea… he was so engrossed with his imagination he didn't sense Amaya sitting next to him. Grimmjow released when Amaya put a wet towel over his eyes „That will help you so don't remove it. " Grimmjow didn't say anything. „Its night so go to sleep. Your sight will be normal by tomorrow morning." Grimmjow, again, didn't say anything. Amaya stood up and walked away. Leaving Grimmjow alone with his thoughts until the morning…

When Gimmjow opened his eyes he could see clearly again.

He was wery happy because he could see Amaya's face...

How do you think Amaya would look like?

Leve your tought in the Reviews ;))

Thank you for reading =D

Rate =D

P.S. If I didn't write something right I'm sorry xD


End file.
